diablofandomcom-20200222-history
FoHer
A FoHer (or fistadin) is the given name to a Paladin build involving the maxed-out use of the ability. This build is most effective in a Player versus Player situations rather than Player versus Monster. By using various ways to boost his skill damage, the FoHer can reach a point in which he will defeat most unprotected players in one hit. Stat Point Allocation Strength: Enough to equip desired gear. Dexterity: Enough to equip desired gear. A player could choose to maximize their chance to block, but it is a ranged skill, so the chance to block is not a necessity. Still, that choice belongs to the player. Vitality: The remaining points. Energy: None should be needed once reaching a proper level. Skills Primary Skills 20 points should go into these. : Main Attack Holy Shock: Synergy to Fist of the Heavens Holy Bolt: Another synergy to Fist of the Heavens. Secondary Skills Combat Skills Tab Sacrifice (1): Prerequisite for Fist of the Heavens. Zeal (1): Prerequisite for Fist of the Heavens. Vengeance (1): Prerequisite for Fist of the Heavens. Conversion (1): Prerequisite for Fist of the Heavens. Blessed Hammer (1): Prerequisite for Fist of the Heavens. Smite (1): A staple in that anything which cannot be broken by Conviction can be dealt with physically. Charge (1): Prerequisite for Holy Shield. Holy Shield (1+): Some lightning immune monsters exist even with a 20-point Conviction aura, it would make sense to drop a point or two here since Holy Shield provides some good bonuses for the cost of a few skill points. Offensive Auras Tab Might (1): Prerequisite for Conviction. Holy Fire (1): Prerequisite for Conviction. Thorns (1): Prerequisite for Conviction. Holy Freeze (1): Prerequisite for Conviction. (1): Prerequisite for Conviction. Conviction (12+): As a PvM Build, the FoHer becomes crippled with the presence of Lightning Immune monsters, therefore this aura is preferred. Level 12 is the minimum to break most lightning immunities, but there are perks to having more points in this skill. Equipment Helm *Griffon's Eye: +1 to skills, damage bonuses related to lightning. * : +2 to skills, 50% magic find * : +2 to skills, *Griswold's Valor: Socket with 3 5/5 Lightning Facets Weapon * : +3 to skills, boost to faster cast rate *FOH stick, a 5 socketed paladin scepter with bonuses to Fist of the Heavens, with 5 lightning facets inside *Unique Scepters: There are several which would benefit a Fist of the Heavens build. Hand of Blessed Light would be suitable, as would any of the elite unique scepters. *Griswold's Redemption: Socket with 5 5/5 Lightning Facets Shield *Herald of Zakarum: Skill bonuses, blocking Bonuses * : Skill bonus, faster cast rate. *Griswold's Honor: Socket with 3 5/5 Lightning Facets Weapon/Shield * : Gives a generic +2 bonus to help boost the effectiveness of the oskills on the Call to Arms * : Allows others to use Barbarian warcries. Armor * : Skill bonus, attribute bonus, level dependent magic find * : Skill bonus, resistance bonus *Guardian Angel: Skill bonus, bonus to max resistances. *Griswold's Heart: Socket with 3 5/5 Lightning Facets Gloves * : Faster cast rate, mana related bonus Boots *War Traveler: Magic find, vitality bonus *Silkweave: Mana related bonuses *Marrowwalk: Strength and Dexterity for equipment and 10% regenerate mana Belt *Arachnid Mesh: Skill bonus *Bladebuckle: Faster hit recovery Rings * : Skill bonus, mana related bonuses *Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band: Skill bonus, life related bonuses *Raven Frost: Although not as crucial as other paladin builds, this would ensure that chilling will not affect mobility Amulet * : Skill bonus, resistance bonus *Seraph's Hymn: +2 to All Skills, +1-2 to Defensive Auras Hireling Lightning resistance penalty found on items will only work for the user, so don't put a Griffon's Eye on your Hirelings with the intent to take advantage of reducing enemy lightning resistance. Although many players solo with their characters, Hirelings can certainly increase the survivability of any character if maintained properly. Typically, most choose the Act 2 Defensive Mercenary in Nightmare Difficulty (the "Holy Freeze Merc") or the Offensive version (the "Might Merc"), but the others have plenty of potential if geared properly. The Helmet and Armor are standard choices, the only thing that would vary are the weapons. Act 3 Hirelings with cold attacks used to be popular, but are rare now due to many monsters being immune to their attacks. Although Barbarian Warriors are quite rugged, they can be overcome by large mobs. On the other hand, properly equipped, he can definitely play a major factor in increasing the character's survivability. And the Rogue Archers should not be counted out either, although without particular gear her ability to assist in later stages of the game diminishes by quite a bit. Although the weapons vary, the armor and helmet choices are mostly stock, with some variance in regards to armor. Helmet *Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. *Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. Vampire Gaze, Crown of Thieves and Stealskull are also popular choices for their ease of finding and life leech. *Kira's Guardian or Darksight Helm: The reason for choosing either helmet is the Cannot Be Frozen attribute. Armor * : 300% Enhanced damage against everything. * : Features 15% chance of Crushing Blow. *Gladiator's Bane: Cannot be Frozen and integer damage reduction at a level that actually makes a difference. *Hwanin's Refuge: Static Field proc. Still useful even if lightning immunes aren't affected by it in Hell Difficulty. * : may be of more benefit to a Rogue for the Increased Attack Speed. *Skin of the Vipermagi: Iron Wolves can make better use of the Faster Cast Rate as they usually attack from range. *Duriel's Shell: For Hirelings, this armor is prized for being relatively easy to find, its Cannot be Frozen attribute and Vitality bonus. Weapon Rogue (Act 1) * : The Fanaticism aura and obscene damage are the big perks of this bow. * : The chief reason for this selection is the Holy Freeze Aura. *Witchwild String: Amplify Damage proc and two sockets to customize it with. *Riphook: Slows opponent and Open Wounds. Desert Mercenary (Act 2) *Hone Sundan: Crushing Blow and three sockets. * : Crushing Blow and an Enchant Proc. *Once could also add , , or as well, as these are very powerful. They are also equally difficult to create. Another note is, if you have a might aura mercenary, do not use last wish as its inherent might aura would be redundant. *The Reaper's Toll, and are also good options, but only for other builds, as conviction is unnecessary, you have low mana demands, and Decrepify would overwrite your Life Tap, if you have it. Iron Wolf (Act 3) * Sword and Spirit Shield: This combination will give the hireling excellent resistance bonuses as well as a total +4 to their skill levels. * : Has +1 to all skills and a Faster Cast Rate bonus. * : Has Cannot Be Frozen and Faster Hit Recovery. Barbarians (Act 5) There are numerous swords that a Barbarian can use that listing them all would be impractical. Here are four uniques and four runewords particularly beneficial to them: *Bloodletter: Fast, and has life leech. The sword will likely be obsolete by early Hell, however. *Headstriker: Level dependent Deadly Strike as well as level dependent maximum damage. * : The base damage is a bit low, but the added damage makes this blade frightening once it can be equipped. * : Very high damage and Attack Rating bonus. * : a relatively cheap rune word with a Decrepify proc. * , , are also options, albeit difficult ones considering the runes required.